


"When The World Is Closing In All Around You"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie knows that time is running out for her and Johnny.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"When The World Is Closing In All Around You"

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 12, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 18, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 385  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_When the world is  
Closing in  
All around you,  
Hold on tight._

_When the world is  
Closing in  
All around you,  
Stand and fight._

_The time you have  
Isn’t long.  
Make the most of it  
Before it’s gone._

**Sarah Silkwood  
"When The World  
Is Closing In  
All Around You"  
RCA Records  
1931 C.E.**

Billie snuggled up against Johnny as they drove by the lake. The Chicago skyline was breathtaking at night, and was impressive even in early morning as the first rays of dawn streaked golden and pink across the sky.

She was glad for her fur coat. It was cold this time of year, and they’d spent the night on the lakeshore, hopeful of staying out of the Bureau’s grasp.

Johnny was smiling and humming along to the music from the radio like he didn’t have a care in the world, but she saw the lines of tension around his mouth and the cloudiness in his eyes. He was tired but unbowed.

The world was closing in on them: the Bureau, the cops, and the Syndicate. Safehouses were no longer safe, friends were either dead or in jail, and they only had each other to rely on.

Billie could smell the faint scent of Johnny’s cologne, feel the expensive weave of his jacket, and see his handsome profile.

Billie knew that they were running out of time. If Johnny could pull off the train job with Alvin Karpis and the Barkers, they’d be set for life, but would they have the time?

She snuggled closer to Johnny as he smiled. They entered the city and she kept a wary look-out, but no one took notice of them in the Buick.

As they drove down State Street, she asked, “Where’s the apartment?” and listened carefully as Johnny told her to get the key from bartender Larry Strong, and they’d have a room above the bar.

Johnny parked the car and she smiled at him and got out, looking both ways before she crossed the street, and also looking out for anyone suspicious.

As she headed for the Tumble Inn, she decided that living in the moment was best for now. Maybe they’d get to Rio, but first they had to survive Chicago.

Billie went inside the Tumble Inn, the darkness closing in all around her.


End file.
